ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Moon
Four races, one terrible world war. After countless years of conflict between the Vampires, Werewolves, Humans and Flesh ghouls, nobody expected the powerful love between two seperate species. A Romeo and Juliet story between Werewolf Joseph and Vampire Selena now spins out of control as they journey to an area of the world where there is no war. Accompanied by Werewolf pups, Terra and Scooter, Human, Amir and Flesh Ghoul, Brutas, they all must face terrible dangers to find an area of the world where their speices cannot destroy their love. Plot The film opens with an aged Human narrating the story. The world is in the middle of global war between the Werewolves, Vampires, Humans and Flesh Ghouls, each wanting the entire world for their race alone. At the east coast of North America, an army of Werewolves led by Captain Joseph prepare for battle against the invading Vampire Army from the south, meanwhile Selena, daughter of the Vampire priestess, Ingrid, discovers that she is to be wed to Maleco, the General of the Vampire army that marches towards the north. After the devastating battle, both armies retreat back to their strongholds and Joseph is left to receive the terrible verbal abuse from his General, Bane. Discovering that the Werewolf army has lost most of their troops, Joseph is sent with a unit of his kin to hunt down any human children so that they could be turned and trained for a new army. Meanwhile Selena, distraught by her engagement, decides to run away from her family’s strong hold and heads north. After getting separated from his unit, Joseph falls down the abandoned mineshaft where Selena is hiding from the sun. Realising that neither one wants to hurt each other, the two begin talking to each other and begin to develop a tentative friendship. As soon as the sun began to set, Selena feels it’s time to take her leave, not wanting this to be the last they see each other, Joseph suggests a second meeting and Selena agrees. Upon returning to their individual races, both Selena and Joseph can’t get each other out of their heads, when they meet each other again at an abandoned building in the slums of New York, where they meet Werewolf pups and street urchins, Terra and Scooter who promise to keep their meeting a secret in exchange for some food. Overtime, Selena and Joseph begin to fall in love, meeting in secret as often as they could however since they come from two different races they know that their kin would not accept their love. Joseph suddenly come up with the idea that they run away together to an area of the world that no other race knows about, at first Selena is sceptical of the idea but eventually she agrees due to her desire to be with Joseph. During the chaos from an attack from an army of Flesh Ghouls, the two meet in secret in the slums of New York where they had their second meeting only to discover Terra and Scooter being harassed by a pair of Vampires, After saving them from the Vampires, Selena and Joseph take Terra and Scooter who lead them through a secret passage underneath the building, thus losing the Vampires before they regain consciousness. However upon discovering that Selena was with the Werewolf that attacked them, the two report to General Maleco who kills them on the spot in a fit of rage, after that he sends his finest assassins after the group. Meanwhile, Selena, Joseph, Terra and Scooter continue their journey westward. Since Selena is a vampire, the group are forced to hotwire an abandoned truck so that they could continue traveling with Selena in the back, protected by the sun as they travel by day. After many days on the road, the group soon discovers that Selena is growing weaker due to lack of blood in her system, they then stop outside the boarders of a local human refugee camp where they resupply and Selena feeds on one of the cattle top avoid being discovered. The group soon has to hide in the barn as the humans discover their truck, only to meets another refugee inside, however being unable to see them in the dark, the Refugee, Amir believes the group to be fellow humans and they begin to talk and establish a slight friendship. After a few hours the sun begins to rise and Amir discovers the group’s true species, however instead of revealing them to the rest of the humans, he smuggles the group back their truck and stows away with them. Back at the Werewolves’ stronghold, the General Bane receives word of Joseph being sighted with Selena and the group from one of his scouts and sees it as a betrayal to the werewolf race and sends a unit of Werewolves to kill Selena and bring back Joseph to stand trial for treason. Soon the group crashes their truck after a making a detour through Yellowstone Park and they have no choice but to continue on foot, using the forest as shade for Selena the group continues their journey by night and sleeps during the day, when they reach the end of the forest, they discover the hulking Flesh Ghoul, Brutas, in a trap set by some local humans. However before they could leave, the group is attacked by the Vampire Generals’ assassins and Terra and Scooter release Brutas from the trap and he beats the assassins to death. As Brutas turns to the group, they expect the worst but instead he bows to them. Amir then explains that Flesh ghouls are merely mindless drones made from the body parts of those who died in the war and that they only obey orders from their leader without question, it would seem that because they released him, Brutas deems them his new masters. The group soon make it to the ruins of Washington DC where they hide in the local library. Over the next few days, Terra and Scooter develop a close friendship with Brutas, to whom they begin to teach how to speak and listen to music. Meanwhile Selena begins to doubt that they would find anywhere safe, however Joseph reassures her and they reconcile only to be interrupted by the Unit of Werewolves that were following them. After briefly winning the fight, the group kills the Werewolves by collapsing the building and flee north. As they gaze out at the land before them, Joseph grieves over the needless death of his kin. Selena says that she is sorry for Joseph’s loss but is glad that he and the others are all together and they all set off trying to find a new home. Cast / Characters 'Main Characters' *'Joseph (Taylor Lautner) : (Werewolf) '''The 25-year-old captain of the Werewolf army. Being originally bitten when he was only 5 years of age, he has little memory of being human and has trained as a soldier for most of his life. On a scouting patrol in search for new recruits, Joseph gets seperated from his unit and meets Selena and the two instantly fall in love. After many weeks of meeting in secret, the two decide that things are getting too risky and decide to leave to find an area of the world where there is no war that can destroy their love. *'Selena (Bella Heathcote) : (Vampire) A 117-year-old girl, originally from London, who is forced into an engagement to the 330-year-old general of the Vampire army so she and her mother, Ingrid, can maintain their high-class status after her father's disgraceful death in battle. After attempting to run away, she meets Joseph, the young captain of the Werewolf army and the two instntly fall in love with each other. After many weeks of meeting in secret the two decide that things are getting too risky and decide to leave to find an area of the world where there is no war and nobody from either race can destroy their love. *'Terra (Tara Strong) : (Werewolf Adolesant) '''Older sister of Scooter. After their parents were killed during the war, they were both forced to become street urchins and pickpockets in order to survive the slums, with their aspirations being the only thing keeping them going. Being the older sibling, Terra takes has a deep care for yer little brother and sticks with him through thick and thin. Upon meeting Joseph and Selena, the two manage to show them a safe passage through the slums in order to escape pursuing vampires. *'Scooter (Logan Grove) : (Werewolf Pup) 'Younger brother of of Terra. After their parents were killed during the war, they were forced to become street urchins and pickpockets in order to survive, with their aspirations being the only thing keeping them going. Being only 10 years old, Scooter has a deep love for his older sister and always looks up to her. Upon meeting Joseph and Selena, they manage to show them a safe passage through the slums in order to escape pursuing vampires. *'Amir (Kunal Nayyar) : (Human) 'An Indian former-scientist who befriends Joseph and Selena due his his facination with the other races. Being classifed as "nerdy" and "weedy-looking" Amir prefers not to get into fights and only carries a gun filled with silver bullets for self-protection, however that does not mean he would stand by while his friends are in trouble. Being tired of the war all together, Amir joins Selena and Joseph hoping to find a quiet area where he can live in peace. *'Brutas (Richard Carter) : (Flesh Ghoul) 'Being a Flesh Ghoul, he was originaly a mindless drone made up of pieces of dead bodies that had been left during the war (Similar to Frankensteins monster.) However while all the other Flesh Ghouls are only drones to the leader, Brutas develops a mind of his own after he meets Selena, Joseph, Amir, Terra and Scooter. After they released him from a trap set by local humans, Brutas deems his saviors his new masters and follows them wherever they go. He soon begins to develop a close friendship with Terra and Scooter who teaches him how to speak and shows him his love for music. 'Secondary Characters *'General Maleco (Viggo Mortenson) : (Vampire)' The 330-year-old general of the Vampire army. Taking a liking to Selena, he asks for her hand in marrige and after she runs away with Joseph, feels betrayed in wants both of them dead. *'General Bane (Kevin Michael Richardson) : (Werewolf) '''The 65-year-old general of the Werewolf army who grows ever tired of the war, wanting it to end quickly so that he may finaly retire to a world of peace. *'Ingrid (Winona Ryder) : (Vampire)' Selena's 567-year-old mother. The Four Races *'The Vampires: ' Little is known about their origin but most believe they originally came from Romania. They vampires are a race of nocturnal killers bent on making the world run red with blood and won't stop until they are the masters of the night. Being typical as vampires they possess great speed and strength and although Vampires are rumoured to be immortal due to being able to live forever without aging, they are still vulnerable to daylight and silver and can easily perish by those means. *'The Werewolves:' Like the Vampires, little is known about Werewolves origins, but what is known is that they only seek to win the war so that they could rebuild the world so that it would mostly consist of lush forests and that it would sustain all natural life. While in stories the werewolf only changes on a full moon and can only be stopped by decapitation or a silver bullet but in reality they are permanently in a humanoid-wolf form and are vulnerable to any form of silver. Unlike Vampires, they are incapable of living for no more than 110 years of age, by then they would have died of old age and also unlike vampires who are the walking dead and need to turn humans in order to expand their army, Werewolves can reproduce and have children who are born in their Werewolf form. *'The Humans: ' Being the original rulers of the world, the humans believe the planet to be rightfully theirs and as such their one goal is to destroy the monstrous creatures they are at war with in belief that it would restore peace and they can take back what is rightfully theirs. Being the weakest of all the species at war, the humans make up for their lack of strength and abilities with full artillery and strategic planning. They even go as far as experimenting on their own kind to create more powerful weapons in order to gain victory. *'The Flesh Ghouls: ''' Unlike the Werewolves and Vampires, the origins of the Flesh Ghouls are carefully detailed. They originally were the idea of human scientist who believed that he could create a more powerful soldier out of the remains of those who had died in the war so that there would be less human casualties (Similar to that of Frankenstein's monster), however he was overruled as his superiors thought his idea to be immoral and doing do would make him no better than the vampires. Despite his superiors’ orders the scientist continued with his experiment and began bringing his creation to life, however soldiers broke into the scientists lab and arrested him before he could finish the experiment. As such, the creature mutated into a hulking abomination and used it's tremendous strength to kill everyone in the facility. Being able to understand the notes in the Scientists paperwork, the "Flesh Ghoul" gathered the remains of those he had killed and used his own unique knowledge to create his own army of obedient hulk-like soldiers, who like ants to their queen, follow his commands like the mindless drones they are, due to this the Flesh Ghouls' one ambition is to kill all other species and shape the world to their leader's desire. Being more powerful than regular humans, they are less vulnerable to attack due to their damaged nervous systems and toughened skin. Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Romance Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Vampires